The subject matter herein relates generally to a pluggable connector that is configured to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI) leakage.
Pluggable I/O assemblies are used to transfer data between different communication systems or devices. Pluggable I/O assemblies include a pluggable connector that is configured to be inserted into a port of a communication system. The pluggable connectors may be configured to transfer electrical signals or optical signals in accordance with certain standards. By way of example only, known communication or industry standards for pluggable I/O assemblies include small-form factor pluggable (SFP), enhanced SFP (SFP+), quad SFP (QSFP), C form-factor pluggable (CFP), and 10 Gigabit SFP, which is often referred to as XFP.
The communication system typically has a receptacle assembly that includes the port through which the pluggable connector is inserted. The receptacle assembly is mounted to a circuit board of the communication system. The port provides access to a receiving cavity of the receptacle assembly where a mating connector is located. The mating connector receives and engages the pluggable connector during a mating operation. Communication systems often include a panel (or bezel) having a panel passage that aligns with the port of the receptacle assembly.
There has been a general demand to increase data throughput in communication systems that utilize pluggable I/O assemblies. To meet this demand, industry suppliers have increased the density of receptacle assemblies in the communication system or have increased the data rate of the pluggable I/O assemblies. In either case, it may be more difficult to contain EMI emissions.
In one system, EMI emissions are contained, at least in part, by the receptacle assembly and an EMI skirt that surrounds a plug body of the pluggable connector. Both the plug body and the EMI skirt are inserted into the receiving cavity when the pluggable connector and receptacle assembly are mated. The EMI skirt includes spring fingers that are configured to engage the plug body. The spring fingers are also configured to engage the receptacle assembly as the pluggable connector is inserted into the receiving cavity.
The EMI skirt may be stamped from a planar section of sheet metal and formed to define a plurality of skirt walls. Each skirt wall is configured to extend adjacent to a planar side of the plug body. When the EMI skirt is shaped, however, the skirt walls may become non-planar such that the skirt walls are slightly curved and bow away from the plug body. In such instances, one or more of the spring fingers may not sufficiently engage the plug body when the pluggable connector and the receptacle assembly are mated. As a result, EMI may be permitted to radiate through the port of the communication system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pluggable I/O assembly having an EMI skirt that provides a sufficient level of EMI containment.